A life with flying colors
by Misaki Ashita
Summary: A girl named Ruth. She was very lonely, so she created OCs. At start, she thought, that this would make her happy. BUT Things weren't as smooth as she thought.
1. Character Explanation

Prologue – Character Explanation

Main character

Name: Ruth (my real name if you suspect)

Age: 14

DOB: Not even saying

Likes: Drawing, talking to her OCs, watching anime, reading fanfictions

Dislikes: not being herself

OC 1

Name: Misaki Ashita

Age: 14 (grows when I grow)

DOB: July 10th

Likes: Cats, someone touching her hair, sweets

Dislike: Dogs.

OC 2

Name: Jett Dane

Age: 16

DOB: August 16th

Likes: Movies, songs, headphones

Dislike: Anyone yes ANYONE WHO TAKES OFF HIS HEADPHONE

OC 3

Name: Sachya Takamura

Age: ….?

DOB: May 3rd

Likes: Cakes, novels

Dislikes: Darkness

OC 4 & 5

Name: CyrA & Ciel Okazaki

Age: 16

DOB: June 6th and September 9th

Likes: Games, songs ,technology

Dislike: Almost nothing.

Plot explanation:

This story is about a girl, living with 5 of her OCs.


	2. OCs Essemble!

Chapter 1 – OC assemble!

I am the master, that's what they call me. I prefer to call myself as Ruth. I created them, that's why they refer me as master.

I am always alone, although I have some friends around me. I always feel like, they don't really think I'm their friend, more, I'm their servant. My parents you ask? Well they don't really care about me. MONEY! WEALTH! EDUCATION! They say. Yes, I am lonely again. So, I created them.

My own characters.

I loved drawing, I created my first OC(own characters)since….. 2 years ago? I wished I have long hair, since my mom said that it would be bothersome to have long hair. I also wish that I would have those ears and the tail like a cat. But it wouldn't happen anyways, this kind of things only happen in animes. Oh! And brown hair. So, I drew her, and made her into my OC. Her name was Misaki Ashita, my webname. I loved her since.

My second OC was a boy. A mixed blood. European Japanese. Abandoned by father, lived with mother in France. His name is Jett Dane. Third is a girl, Sachya Takamura. With a super long back story. She can control elemental powers and chains. She was serious. A type of girl I admire. Fourth, and fifth was siblings. Their name was CyrA and Ciel Okazaki. Both have purple eyes and a aloof character. Well, Ciel was a homosexual.

My life was filled with colors with them, I drew them all the time with different scenes. I loved all of them, I even wished that they were alive! I sighed, that would NOT happen, NEVER in my life.

That's what I think, looking at the five person standing in front of me, chatting casually.

How did this all happen? Guess I'll have to explain this all.

As usual, I was being bullied by Chloe, the school's princess. And the fucking reason is just because I accidentally spilled water on her!

"Who do you think you are?" She said looking down at me with her so-called-friends pouring buckets over me. I was just sitting there letting them pour water all over me. She laughed with a too-high-pitch at me, I looked up at her and stood up. Still shorter than her, but I was too angry. She saw me standing and said in a sarcastic way.

"Hey, what's up, shortie?"

"You, who kept on looking down when I can look up." I said to her, she gotten angry, and took her hand out to slap me. When her hand almost touched my face, we heard some claps came out beside me. We look at the sound source and I was shocked, Chloe she was acting good, trying to caress my face. I hit her hands away and looked properly at the figure. It was Jett Dane, it must be him! I remember his design, he was blond with beautiful blue eyes and, well, not really tall, but taller than me.

"Are you alright?" He said to me with a deep voice, like Ikuto from Shugo Chara. I almost shrieked, but instead, I looked at Chloe who was trying to act like a goody-two-shoes and said "Yeah, I'm good." And pointed at her. "But she was being a little bitch." She tried to say no, but for some reason, she can't, it's like the voice is stuck in her throat. Jett held my hand, and pull me to some alley for some reason I don't know.

I touched his face and pulled my hand back, I can't believe this! He was real! I look at his eyes, blue as sea, and looked at his hair, as yellow as a sunflower. He was gorgeous, not wearing the shitty uniform I designed, instead, he's wearing a even more shitty uniform. My school's.

"How much longer are you gonna look at me?" He said, and I pulled my senses back to reality. "Umm sorry!" I said." He looked around as if there's going to be another person coming in. I stared at him for a while before asking my question. "Weren't you supposed to be one of my drawings?"

"Yeah, because you were so convinced that we are real, you made us real." He said. _Wait, we?_ I thought, and heard footsteps coming. Me and Jett looked at the sound source and saw four more figures running towards us.

"Hey did you find- MASTER!" A girl with pink hair hugged me tightly after seeing me. Presumably CyrA. "CyrA…?" I looked at her shockly, another boy with blue hair walked towards Jett, whispered something, THEN come to me. "Hey master." Of course, with that hair, it's Ciel. Suddenly, I felt something wiggly touching me. I turned my head and saw….. a chain?

"Sorry." A girl with blue hair and green tip says, taking her chain back. Sachya, the serious one. The only one who have powers. And later, another quite 'normal' girl touched my face. I looked at her, surprisingly, I smiled. It was my first 'friend', Misaki Ashita. I let go of CyrA, stood up again.

"So… umm… why are you guys here? I thought you guys were my… OC?" I asked looked at everyone. "Not until you have the courage to respond to… umm…" Misaki said. I guess they were referring to Chloe the princess. "…..Chloe." I said, lowering my head. I just realized something, and covered my body.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted. Well, most of them were shocked, Jett laughed, Ciel coughed like he knows what is going on. "Umm… What is going on-" CyrA stopped after seeing the wet body of mine. I guess other people also saw the problem. Well I'm wet what do you even expect? Fuck, now I gotta stay wet this whole day.

"Let me help you." Sachya said and- WHOA WHOA WHOA I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! "Sachya. Seriously?" Jett looked at her unamusingly. "What? This is the best I could do for her if she wants to be warm and dry." Sachya said looking at the fire ball in her hand. _FUCK THAT SHIT I AIN'T GOING NEAR THAT!_ "Can't you just come up with warm wind or some other things?" Misaki asked looking around. Sachya put out the fire and replaced it with a warm wind. It totally cooled me down, made me dry too.

"Thanks." I smiled and returned back to all of my questions.

"So…. I have some few-"

"You were so CONVINCED that we were REAL so we became a real person. Sachya, well she, at least she can control her powers. And if you're questioning why are we in your school uniform. Well, for some strange reasons, we were signed up as students at the time we reached here." Ciel explain the thing that I heard for like, three times. I nodded and looked at everyone again.

"Why am I the master?" I asked this most important question. "You guys been calling me master since the start we known each other."

"Because you're the reason we're here!" CyrA said smiling, others smiled too. Well I can accept that thing.

"Just, call me Ruth. I prefer that way." I said awkwardly. "We'll try to adjust it. R-Ruth…" Jett you're a fucking mixed-blood don't tell me you can't speak English properly. Suddenly, I thought of something real serious.

"Where the hell are you guys going to live?" I asked

"Your home. Duh" Misaki said.

THIS YEAR IS GOING TO BE A FUCKING BLAST ISN'T IT?


End file.
